Hearing is a very personal feeling, and auditory responses and feelings of each person are different. In general, various hearing auxiliary devices commonly used on the market, such as hearing aids, require professionals to adjust and set the hearing auxiliary device according to the experiences of the professionals and the questions described by the user. However, as mentioned above, hearing is a personal feeling, it is more difficult to dictate the complete presentation, and the communication between the user and the professional spends a lot of time.
Most of the present hearing auxiliary devices are appropriately selected through the assistance of the professionals. When the user has a need to adjust the hearing auxiliary device, the user has to come back to the store and ask the professionals to help. However, it is difficult for a user to find a problem and give feedback as soon as the hearing auxiliary device is adjusted. It is also necessary to spend time and energy learning how to adjust for finding a suitable setting for his or her own hearing. It is time consuming and cannot reach the best results. Even if some parameters can be adjusted by an application that can be installed on a computer or a smart phone, such as adjusting the equalizer and volume, the user still needs to spend a lot of time learning the changes brought by the parameters and finding the direction of the parameter adjustment. It is more likely that the user feels wrong but does not know how to adjust, which in turn leads to frustration and even loses confidence in the hearing auxiliary device.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an adjustment method of a hearing auxiliary device distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.